Decídete a volar
by Plushy-rocket
Summary: Esta vez el pidgey de la isla de los pidgeys rechonchos decide cumplir su sueño de volar hasta el sol.  Songfic con canción de María Elena Walsh.


**Decídete a volar**

Todavía recordaba aquella noche cuando las estrellas iluminaban el cielo y la luna brillaba en lo más alto del firmamento para guiar a todo viajero que buscara la inspiración que solamente su belleza puede dar; cuando conoció al quimérico pokemon que le enseñó que no existen los sueños imposibles, que bastaba tener una férrea voluntad para hacer las cosas; cuando supo que podía lograrlo.

Ya sentía sobre sus plumas los primeros rayos del alba y el calor del nuevo amanecer. Batió sus alas para subir al tejado de la casa de su compañero y fiel amigo, miró nuevamente al cielo y suspiró. Ya sin dudas en su mente y corazón una vez más extendió sus alas para lanzarse al hacia el cielo.

_Si tienes un sueño_

_y lo quieres alcanzar_

_sueña despierto y decídete a volar_

_deja que te guie con su luz la libertad_

No era la primera vez que lo intentaba, ya antes se había armado de valor; sin embargo, le quedaba el vacio de no haberlo logrado en su totalidad, de sólo haber llegado a la mitad del camino. Su meta, llegar al cielo y volar más allá del sol.

_Vuela con las alas que tan solo un sueño da_

_Vuela con las alas que tan solo un sueño da_

Esta vez iba solo y las dificultades comenzaban a aparecer. Las ráfagas de viento soplaban tan fuerte como en temporada de huracanes, sintiéndose como en el centro de un tornado apresuro su marcha para no seguir siendo parte del combate incesante de los vientos del norte que peleaban a muerte con los del sur. Más arriba unos drifloon desfilaban entre las nubes, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, sino los altarias que, como si se tratasen de niños pequeños, querían tener los globos para sí y jugar con ellos a costa de reventarlos. Subió y subió hasta que los marchantes del cielo ya no eran visibles ni la tierra tampoco, únicamente una pequeña línea de mundo lo separaba del infinito.

_Ni el viento furioso_

_ni la oscura tempestad_

_podrán detenerte si te animas a volar_

_y cuando lo alcances otro sueño seguirás_

Al igual que en aquella ocasión su cuerpo estaba cubierto de escarcha y el aire ya no entraba con facilidad a sus pulmones, pero se negaba a darse por vencido y siguió volando más… cada vez más alto.

¿Era real? ¿Se trataría de otro sueño donde surcaba el universo como una estrella fugaz? Apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos y las plumas de sus alas se habían transformado en cristales resplandecientes.

Una voz… era la de ese pokemon…"Yo aprendí a hablar por amor" le decía… "Nadie me apoyó en ese momento y es por ello que yo te ayudare"… sintiendo que sus fuerzas regresaban poco a poco… "Esto es importante, los pokemons deberían saber de esto, serás un héroe, ¡Demuéstrales que los sueños se pueden hacer realidad!"

_Porque lo más bello de los sueños es volar_

_porque lo más bello de los sueños es volar_

Algo nuevo surgió en su interior, algo que era más grande que el. Continuo su odisea hasta que pudo sentirlo, la intensidad de la luz no le permitía verlo pero ¡Ahí estaba! Como el sediento que en medio del desierto corre sin importarle nada más que llegar al oasis sin importarle siquiera que éste sea una ilusión; pero esto era real, ya faltaba poco para llegar al sol.

_Tuyo es todo el cielo_

_y su eterna inmensidad_

_sabes que tu puedes_

_y lo tienes que intentar_

_Llega al arco iris_

_pero sigue más allá_

En medio de la nada se encontraba un pidgey, un pokemon que soñó con llegar hasta donde ningún otro pidgey hubiera llegado ni volverá a llegar jamás. Ya no respira, ya no siente el cansancio de sus alas, ni el frío de la soledad infinita. En medio de la nada se encontraba una masa inerte de hielo que aún albergaba una ilusión, un trozo de materia que comenzaba a desintegrarse ante el infierno que tenia adelante y del cual se desprendía una estela de polvo que comenzó a expandirse a lo largo y ancho del espacio y su brillo no tenía nada que envidiarle al de las estrellas.

Anochecía de nuevo en la tierra y Wilbur no era capaz de hallar a su amigo. Volvió sus ojos al cielo y notó ese brillo que parecía provenir de otro lado; pronto, otros pidgeys se unieron a esta gala celestial y aunque no lo entendían del todo, nació en ellos el deseo de volar.

_Porque lo más bello de los sueños es volar_

_porque lo más bello de los sueños es volar_


End file.
